<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art: Что там? by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Kyanite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485850">Art: Что там?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020'>fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyanite/pseuds/Kyanite'>Kyanite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyanite/pseuds/Kyanite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>This work is part of an ongoing challenge.<br/>Author will be revealed on 5 of August.<br/>Reposting of images anywhere is strictly forbidden!<br/>------------------------<br/>Эта работа выложена анонимно в рамках текущей Фандомной Битвы.<br/>Автор будет раскрыт 5 августа 2020.<br/>Репост работ строжайше запрещен!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art: Что там?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is part of an ongoing challenge.<br/>Author will be revealed on 5 of August.<br/>Reposting of images anywhere is strictly forbidden!<br/>------------------------<br/>Эта работа выложена анонимно в рамках текущей Фандомной Битвы.<br/>Автор будет раскрыт 5 августа 2020.<br/>Репост работ строжайше запрещен!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>